I Hate Him
by T 575
Summary: SLASH Quintus X Brutus... POV Brutus & Quintus. Brutus focuses on his hate for Quintus. Turning his hate later into love.
1. Chapter 1

"**I Hate Him"**

**'Rome'**

**Quintus X Brutus**

**Disclaimer: HBO & BBC own**

**Set in season one- Some spoilers**

**Some language and sex references**

**From Brutus' point of view**

---

How long must he be here? His very presence sickens me. Quintus and his dark, cheap thoughts of revenge against Caesar; he is worse than my mother. They both sicken me. I have betrayed Caesar once, I quite simply cannot allow myself to succumb to it again, the consequences are just too great. And as long as these thought's from him and my mother remain it will only be a matter of time until I reach the end of my tether, one of them has to go, and this is my mothers house. So Quintus it must be.

I knew that she had hated the guts inside of Caesar, but I vowed my allegiance to the man, I promised my friendship. He believes me to be as a son. I will never sway to betrayal again. I don't understand it, when I left Rome to pledge myself to serve Pompey, she remained behind to remain friends with Caesar, but now, it appears that we have reversed ourselves. As long as she and Quintus conspire in this house, it's just too horrible to comprehend. Us housing the son of Pompey...people are bound to talk of betrayal and assume that I would be involved.

I now curse the name Pompey and all of his children, Quintus and his bastard insistence on vengeance will bring me down with him unless he is removed quickly. It may be my imagination, but ever since my mother accepted the slimy arsehole into our home, the place has become like that of an underworld filled with misery and emptiness. I hate him, I hate everything about him. He knows nothing of the consequences that his actions will bring. He is pathetic and hopeless, I wish him gone. I wish him and all of the darkness and evil intentions in his heart gone.

I sit here watching as he and my mother speak of their hatred to the man I am loyal to. Both sitting in their corner whispering of conspiracy and torment, enveloped in anger. His eyes filled with something obsessed. For a moment, those obsessive eyes gazed directly into mine. I hate his eyes. His beautiful, pain-filled eyes, I hate them most of all. I don't know why, but I can't look away. Then again, I know why I look at him, my own eyes mentally burning out his organs, boiling him from the inside out. He drinks our wine from our cups with those vile and evil lips, his eyes again, damn his eyes. They should be pecked out by harpies.

"Would you mind averting your gaze elsewhere." Ah, the sick son of a whore speaks.

"Would you mind averting yourself to Pluto's cock?" That shut him up; Yet his lips curl into a smile, a smile which makes me feel sick to the bone. I refuse to stay in the same room as this creature of Hell a second longer. I get to my feet without hesitation, I have to get out of here, his presence is no good for anyone. I'll leave him and mother to their wrong doings.

It is dark outside, the moon is high in the sky, I feel like wine. I summon the slaves to fetch me wine. I sit out on the stairway, drinking as much as I feel to drown my troubles, maybe I am drinking too much, I can barely see clearly. But I still drink because it's the only thing to do, drinking 'til I hear the twisted voice of that bastard once again right behind me. "You know, that really wasn't very nice what you said to me earlier." Like I give a damn.

"What?" What is his game now. Why is he sitting next to me?

"What you said to me. You told me to suck Pluto's cock." That I did say to him, but I would rather avoid speaking to this so called man. I cannot stand being sat so close to him. It's making me sick on the spot.

"Leave me be." I say boldly and commanding, as commanding as I feel I can muster being so drunk on wine.

"No. Not until I get an apology." Damn him, why does his voice do what it does to me? It makes me quiver so terribly. I cannot hold out much longer, his voice is hypnotising my very soul, it will only be a matter of time until he gets what he wants from me. But I must try to. God, I want to see him pissed off, I want to see my words affect him as his do to me.

"An apology for what?" I ask innocently in a drunken haze, resting my head against the wall, and I can only smile and close my eyes, anticipating his response.

"Don't speak down to me! You know why I request an apology from you, I just told you!" Yes! I have him. Just a couple of my words reduce him to anger. Now I know I have the same affect on him. And that makes me feel so good. But oh my God, his voice nearly melted me.

"And I just told you to leave me be." Again with a question that would be sure to burn him up.

"Look, I'm not leaving until you kneel before me and kiss my feet in forgiveness!" I can't help but smile.

"Never..you slimy bastard." I can feel my strength against him building. When only before I would dare speak this way about him in private.

"Tell me your sorry." I can tell that in his voice, he was shaken up by my response.

"No." I like teasing him like this.

"You refuse to apologise to the son of Pompey?" Oh he is so angry I can see it in those burning eyes.

"You are no son. Your father is dead!" Some would call me hard-headed, I say I'm just set on getting my way.

"Take it back!" I knew that hurt him. And that is exactly what I wanted. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to see him so angry as he makes me by just the very sight of him. I can't help it, the look on his face is just so very priceless. But also so very beautiful.

"No." This is as far as I can go with fighting against him. I can't take any more. I feel his rough hand at the back of my head, drawing my face to his foot.

"You...will." I try to resist but in seconds I am kissing the top of his toes, my lips pressed drunkenly on his sandal covered foot. He has me so hopelessly under his control.

"I'm...sorry." I stutter the words against his foot, the firm hold on me kept me down in place. I love how dominating he is.

"There was that so hard?" He releases me with surprising gentleness.

"Now you apologise."

"Me? What on Earth for?" The question he poised did not hold much concern.

"For corrupting this home. For drinking our wine. For being a despicable insect." I am a drunk fool, I don't know what I'm saying.

"I thought that you wanted me to leave?" Quintus stands and turns to leave, a satisfied smile on his devilish face that I hate. I can't allow him to leave; I reach out quickly, grabbing his slender wrist in my hands.

"Your not leaving." My fingers trail down his wrist to entwine with his. "Please...don't leave me...I'll do anything you ask." His smile grows only bigger. And those eyes, again looking into mine, I hate his eyes, but no matter how much I hate, I am still so drawn to them as they get closer... as do his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I Hate Him" Chapter two**

**'Rome'**

**Quintus X Brutus**

**Disclaimer: HBO & BBC own**

**Set in season one- Some spoilers **

**From Quintus' point of view**

---

"Good boy." Look at him, the sight of tears filling up his eyes almost draws me to laughter, well, it would if it were anyone else, but with Brutus beginning to cry, I almost feel like joining him, pathetic as that may sound. He looks so innocent and fragile, I just want to hold him and tell him that everything is all right, but that would be a bare lie, not everything would be fine. There was still the pressing problem of Caesar the Tyrant. I hate to ask this of him, I'd rather not burden him now. But it has to be done. "Kill Caesar."

"W-what?" When I said it, I sounded so cold and heartless, like this was all I cared about. But It wasn't, I cared for him also. His teary eyes could make me weep, but with all my strength I hold in all sign of my worry. I expected him to cry harder, but instead his eyes filled with great rage. "N-No!" As he stood, he pushed be back on the steps, I didn't expect him to explode so furiously, perhaps I should have said nothing. "You ask this of me? In my house!? I no longer want this talk of conspiracy and murder, get out and don't come back!" I was incomprehensibly hurt by his words, his words cut me deeper than any blade ever could. My only chance was to apologise or I would never see his handsome face again.

"I will not hear of it Brutus. Quintus stays." Servilia of the Junii had interrupted just at the moment that I was ready to say I'm sorry, now he may never know that I am sorry. She must stand at the top of the stairs for I can only hear her voice and cannot see her. And as quickly as she appeared, her footsteps walked away. And so had Brutus behind her, much to my displeasure. Following his mother obediently. I hate her. At first I respected her, a noblewoman who had the guts to stand against Caesar, where everyone else followed him like they were his dogs, just like her now, ordering around Brutus, she is just as bad as he. If she was out of the picture...but no, that is out of the question, I need her alliance and house to kill Caesar.

I sat there on the steps until I fell asleep right before sun up. I stayed up sitting there, contemplating my perspective on life. So badly I wanted to sneak up to Brutus' Bed and curl up with him. But also I wanted to kill Caesar, and sleeping with Servilia's son would dishonour her. I'd have to control my urges, at least until Caesar was gone anyway. But say she never finds out if I do, would everything be healthy between us? I guess we'll have to see. Suddenly my dreams were full of Brutus and his wonderful lips, drawing ever closer to mine, I came so close, I should have kissed him while I had the chance. His skin is soft and delicious, I imagine running my tongue over his smooth chest...

"Sir. Sir." I was being shook awake by a servants hand. An ageing woman, I remember her face as I opened my eyes, she was the one who served us wine last night. Why did she wake me in such a wonderful dream.

"What!? Why must you wake me!?" My frustration was that this worthless being would dare disturb the most perfect dream I had ever had. I jump up, my bones and muscles aching from sitting on hard steps all night. My arse hurts quite a bit. But not as much as my heart. I know that sounds pathetic, but I feel as though the more I think about it, the more I am falling for Brutus, and I thank the God's that I am because I have never been happier. I want to be closer to him. I am certain that what I feel for him is love. Ridiculous? Maybe so.

"I apologise, but Mistress Servilia requests your company." Oh now what? I'd rather not even see her right now, never mind talk to the wrinkled old witch. The whore is even more obsessed with revenge against Caesar than myself. I realise now that the real reason I am plotting with Servilia could be here in her home, to see Brutus? Or am I becoming blind to my own need for revenge? I have no idea what I'm even talking about, I must still be a little drunk. After I get up and refresh myself a little, I do as requested and appear before Servilia sewing clothes or whatever.

"Domina? You wished to see me?" I behave like a good little boy for once. Just to put on a good face, you never know, it might help her like me more. Like I cared why she wants to see me. All I want from her like I said earlier was a place to stay while the plan was being prepared. She knew that and greeted me with open arms. I know I should probably be a little more respectful of her, but I was the son of Magnus Pompey, she should respect me too. And she did, like last night when Brutus told be to leave, she denied his order to me. I must now show the same respect.

"Yes Quintus." She paused for a long while, setting down her work and smoothing out her dress. It was early, and she had sewn nearly an entire gown, I'm guessing she hasn't slept at all. "Something is troubling me." Oh, what a surprise, troubled? Her? No. She could make me laugh, but I pity her too much to show her that disrespect.

"Oh?" I replied, struggling not to tell her to shut up. She annoyed me. But unlike with any other woman, I am unable to command her, she is a noblewoman with high status. She stood and looked at me, the power behind her eyes had taken me by surprise. She looked as though she was set on a quest, she terrified me. "T-troubled my what, may I ask?" My voice was shaking, for once in my entire life, I was nervous, my palms were damp. What is wrong with me?

"Last night what Brutus said.." She sounded concerned, a first for her also. All the time I have known her she was a strong-willed and cold-hearted woman, right now, I don't know whether it was her lack of sleep or what, but she seemed rather upset, and, as sick as it may sound, it amused me. It amused me to see such a strong person be so weak, Ironic, I saw through her now, she was fragile. But her eyes still showed that admirable strength. "He had drunk too much wine...but, I want to ask you something."

"Please..." A question. This is new. She and I had never communicated on a personal cause. Perhaps if I could influence her, I could have influence over her son. Which is what I want.

"When I came upon you and Brutus last night, you were about to kiss him. I saw the look in your eyes so don't try to deny it." I gulped heavy, the sweat on my hands had bean again, I feel myself becoming flustered and hot. I do not know how to respond, I refuse to deny it, but I am afraid to admit it. I cannot speak. I try but no words emerge themselves from my mouth. But, wait, she said she wanted to ask me something? "Why didn't you kiss him?"

Again, I was speechless to her words, she may be fragile, but her words could cripple the most powerful of men. It astonished me how the Gods could give her that gift. "What did you ask me?" I was particularly unsure of what she was asking.

"Don't you see, we need Brutus if we are to kill Caesar, if you and he were lovers, it would ensure him to help us. It truly is a brilliant plan Quintus. I don't know why you didn't inform me of your intentions." What? Was she seriously thinking that It was my intention to seduce Brutus in order to win him over? I truly care for him.

"Erm...I was unsure that you would agree to let me." Wait, she would allow her only son be seduced just so that he would follow her on her revenge quest, I had no idea she hated Caesar that much. But then again he did use her for his pleasure and then cast her aside. And what she may be asking of me, is no better than what he did to her, and I think I love Brutus too much to let that happen. But still, I am not going to tell her that I do truly feel for her son.

Later, after much talk of seduction. She had a plan, and the plan was to get him drunk like last night, and seduce him and invite him to bed. As much as I hated the idea of using poor Brutus like a puppet, I was becoming excited at the thought of tasting him. And soon enough his mother had ensured he drink plenty of wine. She had forced us all into the same room, she told me to laugh and make jokes. But Brutus, he didn't laugh, he only drank. His sadness began to make be unhappy as well. However a glimpse of hope yet, every time I look to him, his eyes are always fixed on me. I couldn't help but smile at the attention.

"Will you two excuse me, it is getting late and I am tired. Please continue with your merriment." Servilia had left as soon as she saw the signs of drunkenness in her son. She had left, entrusting me to change Brutus' mind on affairs.

We were all alone once again, sat at opposite ends of the table drinking in silence, eating meat and fruit in silence. I could not help but grin at him, I knew what he really desired. "What are you smiling at?" I could barely believe it, he spoke, maybe now there is a chance to start on our 'friendship' that Servilia insisted on.

I smiled brighter, drinking more as he did. "I'm smiling at you my friend." I could see the smallest of smiles curl on his lips, but he tried to hide it by bringing his cup to his mouth, covering his guilty pleasure.

"Well, please don't...you put me off my food." I know he said not to but I smiled anyway. Perhaps I am being cruel to him, but I don't see such cruelty. He made me feel so happy, even if it was not shown. And I hope that he is good and drunk by now, he made a joke at least. I stand and walk over to him, sitting next to him. I tried to resist as long as I could, but it was useless. I place my shaky hand on Brutus' arm as gently and delicately as I could. "Take your hand off of me." He said taking a bite of bread. I didn't want to, but I grabbed his wrist harshly with one hand and held his chin with the other, I pull his face so I can look into his eyes. "What are you doing."

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." I finally kiss him. Softly and slowly, closing my eyes as I do so, enjoying every second.


End file.
